1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laptop support devices and more particularly pertains to a new laptop support device for supporting a laptop computer in a vertical, or beyond vertical, orientation so that the laptop computer may be comfortably used by a person who is lying on their back or positioned in any manner including being seated upright.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,343 describes a book support device for supporting a book in a vertical orientation. Another type of support device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,535 having a configuration adapted for holding a keyboard in a generally vertical orientation where the keyboard is electrically coupled to an adjacently positioned computer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that supports a laptop computer in a vertical orientation so that a person lying on their back may use the laptop computer. The device should be adjustable for allowing various angles of support for the laptop and should also be adjustable so that the device is adapted for holding a plurality of differently sized laptops.